


夢見ちゃう

by Kenliano



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenliano/pseuds/Kenliano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>遊戯はアテムのこと考えてる。</p>
            </blockquote>





	夢見ちゃう

時々、辛い夢を見るのだ。声が何度も同じこと僕に言う。叫んだり、囁いたりする声は誰か分からない・・・。マリクか、ゾークと言う闇のばくらか、僕自身か・・・。誰でも、話は同じ：

「お前はただの器だ。大事なんかじゃない。彼がいなくて、お前は中の空でよわい箱だよ。捨てるがいいゴミ。」って。

実はね・・・君はいなくて、本当にさびしい。君があったから、友だちふれてきた。僕は死ぬまで会えないとは・・・感動させる事実なんだ。

でも、ある夢に、君の声が聞こえたよ。

「遊戯。」そうね。「あいぼう」ではなく「遊戯」と言う。「遊戯、信じろよ。俺の最強のパートナーはお前自身だ。俺はもうもう一人のお前でない。たった一人の武藤 遊戯、立ちあがれ。前に歩け。」

ありがとう、アテム。生きてゆくよ、君がくれたこの強さで。

もっともっと強くなってみせて、生きてゆき。君に会えるまで、待ってる。待っていてね。


End file.
